A letter from Steve
by StoryTeller a fanfic lover
Summary: This is a heart-breaking letter from Steve to the infamous Black Widow. This is based on the poem, 'when we two parted' by Lord Byron.


**I'm really sorry, but I HAD to cut this story short. I just couldn't come up with ANYTHING to sum up too the reason why the story was called 'No connections'. Anyway I hope you like this updated version of this story... I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

"Hey, Nat. There's a letter for you!" Clint called from the bottom of the stairs. It was a Saturday afternoon, and the mail had just been delivered.

"Does it say who it's from?" Natasha (a.k.a black widow,) called back.

"No..."

"Ok, I'm coming!" She shouted as she came tumbling down the stairs. "Thanks," she said as she took the letter from his has hand a pecked a kiss on his lips, before disappearing back up the stairs. When she arrived back in her room, she slumped on her bed at started to open the letter. _"Who could this letter be from?"_ she thought as she pulled the letter out of the envelope.

 _Dear Natasha,_ _I'm really sorry if I have offended you in the previous weeks. But ever since the breakup, I just haven't been the same. Something keeps gnawing away at my heart. Like some ominous creature has filled the abnormally large hole you left in my heart and keeps scratching away the soft side of me._

 _I remember the first time I met you. You looked so sure of yourself, so determined. I admired you for that. Remember the time I gave you a boost with my shield? The way you handled yourself altruistically. That was the moment I fell in love with you... You kinda reminded me of Peggy._

 _You know, whilst I was frozen in the ice, all the dreams I had being privileged with the gift of having a family vanished with every passing year. Until, I was a man out of my time, you came along. I thought all these possibilities would finally come back, after we confessed our love for each other. You made me feel like I wasn't a man out of my time. Then you left. Since then I am, very much more so, a man out of my time._

 _I had figured that, with the world finally safe and protected, we could start a family of our own. But it was clear you didn't want that kind of life... Isn't that what you do? I mean... I guess I'm in so place to judge._

 _Now, upon writing this, I have found some sort of refuge from my constant heart ache. Some comfort, in this letter. I know I'm not really the poetic type, but this poem... is based on exactly how I feel..._

 _When we two parted_

 _In silence and tears,_

 _Half broken hearted_

 _To sever for years._

 _Pale grew your cheek and cold,_

 _Colder your kiss;_

 _Truly that hour for told_

 _Sorrow to this._

 _The dew of the morning_

 _Sunk chill on my brow-_

 _It felt like the warning_

 _Of what I feel now._

 _Your vows are all broken,_

 _And light is your fame;_

 _I hear your name spoken,_

 _And share in its shame._

 _They name thee before me,_

 _A knell to mine ear;_

 _A shudder comes o'er me-_

 _Why wert thou so dear?_

 _Long, long shall I rue thee,_

 _Too deeply to tell._

 _In secret we met-_

 _In silence I grieve,_

 _That thy heart could forget,_

 _Your spirit deceive._

 _If I should meet you_

 _After long years,_

 _How should I great you?-_

 _With silence and tears..._

 _By 5pm tomorrow I would have left the Avengers and will be on a plane heading to the furthest part of the world, hoping that, maybe not seeing you may help me get some some sort of relief and move on... I just wish things could've been different... I will forever love you Natasha Romanoff._

 _\- Love, Steve Rogers_

When Natasha finished reading this, a silent tear fell down her face. Then another, and another, and before she could help her self she was having a melt down. _"What have I done?"_ She desperately thought to herself, _" I have to fix this before I lose him forever. before the Avengers, lose him forever."_ With that, she shoved the letter in her back pocket, wiped the tears from her eyes, threw on her coat, put on her shoes and left her room. "Clint, I'll be back in a few." She shouted over her shoulder and closed the front door. She made a mad dash for a cab and caught it towards Steves apartment. She frantically knocked on his door until it opened. She ran in, "Steve, I am so sorry!" she cried as she flung herself into Steve's arms.

"I knew you'd come back..." He said as both of the embraced in a heart felt, passionate kiss. "What you gonna do 'bout Clint?" He asked after they broke apart.

"I'm sure we'll think of something..." She said flirtatiously as both of them embraced in another passionate kiss, before making love to one another...

* * *

 **I know this story is kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less... Please review and favourite to show your support. And be sure to check out on my other stories as well...**

 **\- StoryTeller a fanfic lover**


End file.
